THE RENESMEE SAGA: SUN RISE
by yuki-onna-yuri-Yum
Summary: renesmes life was turned upside down when jake lies to everyone, and on top of that a pack of australian female shifters move into forks for a while, and one imprints on her. follow resme as she discovers lies, and seeks the truth while trying to fight a jeaulous La Push beta. WARNING: GORE, LANGUAGE AND FEMSLASH RENESMEE/KIBA dont like, then piss off!
1. Chapter 1

**hello! this story is about renesmee, and the love she can't have, or whatever. no Jacob x renesmee, true renesmee x Elizabeth/kiba( if you want to know what there names mean, look it up or ask. if more than 5 people ask, I shall tell.)**

**talking "hi bitches"**

**thinking(hi bitches)**

**boring-lalalallllaalalalallalalalal alalalalaalllalalalalallalal alalalala...lol**

**THE STAR POINT PACK (MY FAKE AUSTRALIAN CITY NAME)**

_**ALPHA-**_**KIBA/ELIZABETH**_**/WHITE WITH RED SPOTS BLACK PAWS **_

_**BETA-**_**OOKAMI****/RIKKI/**_**MAHOGANY BROWN WITH BLACK PAWS WHITE CHEST **_

_**GAMMA-**_**ONI/MADI**_**/BLUE LOOKING WITH SILVER**_

_**MEMBER-**_**HEBI/CLOE**_**/GOLD WITH WHITE CHEST AND PAWS**_

_**MEMBER-**_**KITSUNE/CARLY**_**/WHITE WITH BLACK SPOTS ALMOST FULLY COVERING HER**_

_**MEMBER-**_**INU/MACKENZIE/_BLOOD RED ORANGE LOOKING_**

_**OMEGA-**_**TAICHOU/ZOEY/_PURE SNOW WHITE_**

* * *

It was a sunny day, which is why the cullens were at home. Well, all but lil' resme. She had to go, it was her first highschool. Anyway, it was apparently going to be an exciting day today. They were getting new kids at school, three to be exact.

My aunt Alice told me to be careful, whatever that means. They only say stuff like that when I might run into a vamp or something. But jake said that a pack was gonna be here for a while, from australia, for some treaty thing. Maybe its them. I don't know, I'll ask later. Its days like this that I love and hate. Its pretty outside, but my family can't come out. Oh well, I still have to go to school.

I get in my dad's silver Volvo,(he prefers it when I drive his car because apparently there's a tracking device. Like I just can't run.) and speed to school. When I get there, I get a lot of stares because, apparently, when the weathers nice the cullens go ski ing and they leave me here. Ya right, I can't be out of my parents constant vision, I sware if I turn around ill see me dad hiding behind a car, and mom behind a tree. Life's great.

At least baby boy mike isn't bothering me. "Hey, renesmee, how are you?" speak of the baby-faced idiot, and he shall appear. To bad no-one ever told me that. "Hey, mike,what going on?" "Nothing really, but the new girls seem interesting. There all together like their sisters, they look-alike and they are friendly to each other." He says happily. (Ugh, can't he hear my disinterested tone? I DONT CARE! Well, that's a lie, I want to meet the new girls.)

"New girls?Where?" "Over there, by that green car." he says as he points out a sparkly green camaro.'Nice, they have style and looks. If I didn't know any better, I would have called them vampires. Interesting.'

As mike points to the car, three girls can be seen hanging around it lazily, like they have nothing better to do. The first one I see has black hair,green eyes, and what looks like a permanent goofy, joking face. Like she finds everything funny, but not in a twisted way. Shes wearing blue jeans, an orange shirt that says'dont touch just look', and black converse. Come to think of it, there all wearing black converse. Weird.

The next girl has golden blond hair that can rival rosalies. Shes tiny, like she's built for speed. She has brown eyes, and is wearing a green low-cut shirt and black jeans. Black converse, and now that I look at it, they all have weird upside down triangle tattoos on their cheeks, they look like fangs.

The last girl is the one I really notice, she has black hair and what looks like natural red highlights. She has stunning amethyst looking eyes, and is wearing a blue shirt with spiderman on the front sleeping on a web and it says ' I have more important things to be doing than listening for the next fat lady to cry for help' and orange jeans with poison green vine like patterns all on it. The customary black converse are there, and a smiley face drawn on it.(DAMN! Oh, wait, I did not call the new girl 'damn', Oh man, I gotta crush! Whatever, I will stalk her later, I need to get to english...)

"Oh, yah mike, I'll introduce myself later, I half to get to class, bye (I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN BABY FACE!) mike." I say disinterested. "YAh, later."

* * *

I want to crawl in a hole and die. Turns out, I have one of the new girls in seventh period, the green-eyed one who I figured out was named Carly, sits right next to me. Thats not really why I am upset. All biology long, I tried to get picked on for the answers I know and he doesn't pick on me. You know, just in case Carly gets impressed, and happens to mention me to the others. Do I sound weird? Well, I don't care. Anyways, he does finally pick on me, but I actually don't know the answer. So basically, I'm sitting there looking stupid next to the girl who might probably mention me, and I got nothing. So here's what I do.

"Ummm,... meiosis?" Please say its right, please. "Yes, very good renesmee, but next time, pay attention. Now class, open you books to..."(I didn't want you guys to suffer too) I think im out of the danger zone, when Carly chuckles lowly and whispers to me"Nice save, Cullen." and turns back to the teacher. Great. Anyone else want to join me? No? Well, that's to bad.

By the end of the day, I'm sure Carly told all of them about me. I mean, what Cullen gets caught not paying attention? I feel so embarresd, I jump in the Volvo and speed home. Once I'm home I tell everyone im going outside and leave.

Thats why im in the meadow, I like it here. Calm and relaxing._ SNAP! _What was that? oh, crap.

* * *

**will renesmee ever meet the new girls, does she really like that one girl, and whats happening in the meadow? seriously, I want to know, so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, after some thinking and sleeping, I decided to grace you with another chapter. Enjoy my kittens!**

_**last time on this story**_

_**Snap! **_**oh, crap**

* * *

I got up quickly, and turned around. Worst. Decision. Ever. Standing right there, was what appeared to be a very hungry nomad vampire. Just my day.

"Hmmmm, don't you look delicious? And isn't this good, your far enough from those Cullen, and the mutts can't come over here. It must be my lucky day." He says with an approving look. Oh crap, im dead unless I can find a way out of this. Think resme, think!

"Trust me, my blood doesn't taste very good, in fact, if what some vampires have told me is true, it's quite gross." I say nervously, as I try to back away.

"I beg to differ, after all, I wont know, until I have a _taste."_ As he starts to move closer, I try to think of something to get me out of this situation. I might be half vampire, and can run fast and have super strength, but I don't know how to fight, and im pretty sure he's faster than me, so all that does nothing.

As im debating whether to run like hell, or hope alice gets a vision, I hear large foot falls, like something large is coming, and fast. The elder vampire hears it too, because he turns around just as seven, huge, but surprisingly graceful and majestic, wolf shifters run through the trees and tear him apart. I stand there, stunned, when the cream white and red one turns to me. I can tell there all female, because of my heightend senses, although its weird because mom had said all shifter wolfs were male, leah being the exception.

Five wolfs pick up the vampires peices and run off, leaving the cream wolf and another wolf that is pure white, like snow. They seem to converse for a while, before the snow white one nods and sits, like its waiting for something. The cream wolf walks over, when its close enough, it tilts it shead towards me, as if its asking a question. It takes me a while, before I realise it wants to check me for wounds it wolf form, sense she would be naked if she shifts back. I nod unsurely, and amusement dances in her big purple eyes before she comes closer.

When she gets close enough, I notice she takes a big inhale of air, (which is weird sense we normally smell bad to them, but they dont smell that bad to me, so I geuss its just them) and she slowly moves her nose on my arms, my back, then she starts poking my stomach, making me giggle and laugh softly. I geuss she liked that she got me to laugh, so she wined to her other wolf friend, and five minutes later, im on the ground about to pass out from laughing thanks to the two wolves right abov eme, tickling the life out of me. I start finding it hard to breathe, and they seem to notice, because they stop tickling me, the white one sitting next to me, while the cream one thought it would be funny to lay on me. Yah, I cant feel anything except warmth and fur.

I giggle, but stop when the white wolf stands up, and starts growling at the trees in front of us. The cream wolf on me tenses, and shows some very impressive fengs, and starts growling loudly. Im confused for a few moments, before I look over and find the reason for there agitation. My family appears, snarling like crazed animals, my parents the worse. Why are they so mad? Im just playing with...Oh. Yah, if I were them, and I saw me like this, I would freak too.

"Resme, stay calm. There out numbered, there not stupid enough to attack you on our land. We will get you safe." my dad says. They all look like they might hurt my new puppies, so I think fast. I look up at creame, and say,"Off, Pup." Creame ammediatley does as told, getting off of me, but still standing protectively next to me. I turn to my family, they still look very tense, but very confused. I decide to strike up my cool points, so I turn to my wolves. _My wolves. _I like that sound.

I turn to them, an dloudly, in a commanding voice, I say,"Down, pups." I wink at the end, and they seem to get it, because they put on a show. They rise up high, growling and snarling at me, then I raise my head and glare at them, making them lower there bodys and heads to the ground, snarling loudly till they reach the ground, then whimpering softly with pleadling looks.(like alpha submission, major cool points) I smile and relax my posture, and they immediatley jump up, yipping happily and prancing about like a puppy that just found out its not going to ever visit the vet. My family seem to relax now that the wolves were acting friendly.

"Renesmee, how did you not only calm down two foreign shifters, but pull an alpha command on them." Carlisle asks me, looking fascinated, and I notice that they have relaxed slightly, but didnt come any closer. Well, I would have to fix that.

"Umm, well, I was sitting in the meadow, when another vampire came. They were going to attack, and I was going to run like hell, when seven female shifters burst through the trees, barely looking at me, there tear him up, then five of them grab the pieces and run off, leaving these two, who thought it was funny to tickle the crap out of me, then after words thought it was even funnier to lay on me. Thus how you found me, though I dont know how I just did that. I wanted them to calm down, so that not only they wouldnt hurt you, but so you wouldnt hurt them." I finish with a sheepish smile, unknowingly stepping closer to creame, stroking her fur, making her growl approvingly and softly. I didnt seem to notice, because when I looked over to her, I looked straight in her eyes, getting lost in those amethyst eyes, never wanting to leave there gaze.

My dad must have read my mind, because he chukled silently. I looked over at him, confused, while he smiled happily at us. "What is it, edward?" carlisle finally asked.

Dad looked at me proudly, and said,"The multi colored wolf imprinted on resme, which is probably why they helped her and stayed behind. Also explains why they dont want us here, and she is the alpha, which would explain why resme could alpha command them." When he finishes speaking, everyone turns to look at me and my wolf, looks of happines on all of there faces, even rosalies. I look over at my wolf, silently asking if its true. She stands to her full height, a little smaller then the La Push wolves but still big, and slowly lowers her head to my height, the closes her eyes and puts her nose on my forehead for a second, before opening her eyes and steps up to me raising in her full height again. I notice the other wolves come crashing through the woods to surround us, with father calming down the family and saying ill be fine. When they finish and get into position, creame walks right up to me and I get the feeling she wants me to hug her, so I do, and the most amazing thing happens.

When my arms are wrapped securely around her neck, she takes a deep breathe, and raises her head to the sky, bellowing out the most mellodic and beautiful howl I have ever heard. Soon after she starts howling, each wolf joins in, one at a time, until the last, and when it does, thunder cracks in the used to be clear sky, and there howling mixed with the storm's thundering makes it even more beautiful. I take a glimpse at my family, and they look as surprised and awed as I am. My wolf stops howling first, while the others are still going at it, she lowers her face and licks my face, smiling a wolfy smile at me. I laugh, and the wolves slow there howling until they stop, then move to flank are side of the clearing.

"Well, that was interesting. How we gonna go about this?" emmet asks. Everyone shrugs, and I get an idea. "How about we all go home, and later today some of them can come home to properly meet?" I ask excitedly. The wolves yip happily, acting nothing like wolves, more like puppys, again.

"Well, since the wolves seem to not mind, I think we can arrange that. Come by our house later in human form, and we can talk." carlisle says. My wolf nods, and starts to leave, but not before giving me a quick lick to the cheek, then chukling at my grossed out face. She howls excitingly, then runs off as fast as my dad, maybe even faster, with the other wolves howling and running after her. I giggle, before turning around and starting to walk back to the house, my face a mask of pure bliss and happiness. I think everyone noticed, because they would accasionly look at me, then chukle, and look at there mate, as if remembering when they first found their mate.

I re-phrase what I said earlier, best. Day. Ever.

* * *

**So, like it? I havent been able to update with school, and other crap, but I recently got a really bad fever and the flew, so im doing this while I listen to Ke$ha. _'blissful sigh' _Your still here? go away creeper! Lover gonna love, hater gonna hate, creeper gonna creep and look all creepy. If you havent figured out who I am and you go to my school, I say that a lot. Begone frooy loops!...LOL...**


	3. Chapter 3

**O.m.g. I am SO sorry! I had the chapter done and ready, and A friend of mine accidentally clicked delete, so it is now GONE! I had to do this all in one night, without remembering ANYTHING! This is pure guessing and memory. Let's just say, that ambulance you heard last night, was a friend of mine, that might be visiting Jesus soon.**

**THE STAR POINT PACK (MY FAKE AUSTRALIAN CITY NAME)**

_**ALPHA-**_**KIBA/ELIZABETH**_**/WHITE WITH RED SPOTS BLACK PAWS **_

_**BETA-**_**OOKAMI****/RIKKI/**_**MAHOGANY BROWN WITH BLACK PAWS WHITE CHEST **_

_**GAMMA-**_**ONI/MADI**_**/BLUE LOOKING WITH SILVER**_

_**MEMBER-**_**HEBI/CLEO**_**/GOLD WITH WHITE CHEST AND PAWS**_

_**MEMBER-**_**KITSUNE/CARLY**_**/WHITE WITH BLACK SPOTS ALMOST FULLY COVERING HER**_

_**MEMBER-**_**INU/MACKENZIE/_BLOOD RED ORANGE LOOKING_**

_**OMEGA-**_**TAICHOU/ZOEY/_PURE SNOW WHITE_**

* * *

I never left the window when we came home, looking for any sign that my mate was going to come back. My family thought it was real funny, they made it a game to see how long you could get me from the window before I notice. Emmet held the record for eight minutes, but only because he held on to me and wouldn't let go.

I was about to yell at my family to stop teasing me again, when I heard the subtle purr of an engine. I focused outside the window, since I was already staring at it, when a sparkly green Camaro drove up. Five girls step out, and are led to the living room. Kiba winks at me as she steps forward.

"Hello, I am Elizabeth, or Kiba. I am the Alpha." She steps back, and a bluenette girl with a Rosalie scowl steps forward.

"Hey. My name is Madi, Oni, the Gamma." She steps back, and a very pissed off girl steps forward.

"Hn. Mackenzie. Inu. Member." She steps back, and Carly comes forth.

"Ello, my nems is Carly, or Kitsune, I am a member." She backs away, and a girl with snow-white hair comes forth.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Zoey, or Taichou. I am the Omega." She steps back, and Kiba steps forward again.

"Obviously this is not my whole pack, the last two of my pack are in the forest somewhere, waiting just in case certain, people, come." She stops when she notices my family get tense, and sniffs the air. "We might need them after all."

"Didnt know you had a mutt infestation, we can get rid of them, if you like?" Oni says, and shakes slightly, while her and Inu have blood thirsty grins. There is barking, snarling, and growling heard outside, when Kiba says,"And the calvery has arrived. Come."

She walks out the door, and we follow, not expecting to find what we do. There is Jake in human form, with Leah, Seth, and Embry, in wolf form flanking him, on one side. On the other side, our side, was Kiba and Kitsune in human form, while Oni, Taichou, Inu, a blonde wolf, and a brown wolf were flanking her and us.

"Ozzie's, what are _you _doing here?"

Kiba smirks in a way that leaves me bothered, and says,"Awwwww, is the mutt having eye problems? Does he need a check up? Oni would happily do it, but you wouldn't see much better." as she says that, Oni flexes her claws and snarls. Embry and Seth growl back, but Leah is quiet for some reason. Star Pack seems to notice it, and all their eyes are on her immediately. Each one makes eye contact with her, showing her respect and asking a silent question, 'Will you join us?'. She looks uncertain for some moments, before she runs over to our side.

"Leah, get back over here, now!" Jake says, looking mad.

"Leah, get over here, NOW!" If he was mad before, he's beyond furious now.

Leah trembles slightly, then growls, while the Star Pack is snarling warning's at him. Jake starts shaking, then bursts into wolf form, charging us. Kiba doesnt like it, so she quickly shifts and the fight between them is on.

Jacob dives for her feet, but she jumps over him, twists in the air, and rakes her claws down his back. He snarls, and jumps after her. She literally dances away from all his attacks with her speed, and looks for an opening. She finds it, and lands a series of bites and scratches on him until he back up. He snarls loudly, and jumps for her, but she has a plan. She jumps up when he is under her, knocking him over, and bites something important. All the males in the area cover their genitals, wincing at the pathetic whines he is now producing.

Kiba saunters away, spitting every now and then, and stands by my side. Jacob's pack seem to get the memo, and they scramble away. Kibas pack bark a few times at each other, then run into the forest. We hear sounds of bones snapping and cracking, reforming and changing, some snarls and growls, then the sound of laughter and scuffling, and lastly, the sound of backpacks unzipping and the shuffling of clothes.**(they scuffled naked. lol)**

The whole pack walk out and over to us, with Kiba coming to stand by my side, while I notice that Leah now has those fangs on her cheeks, and if I look closer, they are made of small tribal tattoos. Kiba puts her arms around my waist as we go inside to talk with the family. We talk for some time, and they tell us of their people.

"Our people were called the 'Yuwaku's', or the Kapu to you. We lived and thrived on Maco island, protecting it from anyone." Kiba says.

"Why?" Alice asks, wanting to know.

"The island has a special pool that leads to the ocean, and it is said that every blue moon, when the moonlight hits the water just right, anyone who swims in it will be granted a special power connected to water, and blessed with the curse of becoming a mermaid." Kiba answers.

"Is it true?" Carlisle questions.

Kiba nods, and says,"We have a pact with the local mermaids. We protect the island, they stay in low numbers and keep all secrets. There are currently three mermaids, there was five, but we killed one, and the other swam away for some reason."

We all nod, and listen to the stories of how her people became shifters and how they discovered the mermaids.**(Go H20!)***

After story time, she told us they needed to leave, but not before kissing my cheek and sending we a wink.

'I wonder what she looks like without clothes, lucky bastards.' I think as I send a small glare to her pack. Hmph.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE STAR POINT PACK (MY FAKE AUSTRALIAN CITY NAME)**

_**ALPHA-**_**KIBA/ELIZABETH**_**/WHITE WITH RED SPOTS BLACK PAWS **_

_**BETA-**_**OOKAMI****/RIKKI/**_**MAHOGANY BROWN WITH BLACK PAWS WHITE CHEST **_

_**GAMMA-**_**ONI/MADI**_**/BLUE LOOKING WITH SILVER**_

_**MEMBER-**_**HEBI/CLEO**_**/GOLD WITH WHITE CHEST AND PAWS**_

_**MEMBER-**_**KITSUNE/CARLY**_**/WHITE WITH BLACK SPOTS ALMOST FULLY COVERING HER**_

_**MEMBER-**_**INU/MACKENZIE/_BLOOD RED ORANGE LOOKING_**

**_MEMBER-_ NEKO/LEAH/_LIGHT __SILVER WITH BROWN SPOT ON BACK AND STOMACH_**

_**OMEGA-**_**TAICHOU/ZOEY/_PURE SNOW WHITE_**

* * *

It had been one month since me and Kiba became official. I would never be seen without her not far behind, smiling toothily at me. My family thought it was cute, even Rosalie smiled when we were near. I had not heard much about Jacob and the others, but that was fine. This lamb found a better wolf in the night.

Currently, me, Kiba, Jasper, Emmett, and Mom were watching the two boys play video games, while Rosalie and Alice talked to each other and would comment to us and them every now and then. I looked around quickly, finding everyone occupied, and signaled to Kiba. We crept out of the room and silently made our way up stairs to my room.

We laid down on my bed, her on her back, me cuddling her. I drew circles on her stomach while she played with my hair, growling softly at me in approval. I loved the way she did that.

I loved the way her hair was short and spiked. I loved the way she had that Australian-British accent. I loved the way she smelled. I loved the way she smiled. I loved the way she was her. And I loved the way she loved me. I would never love someone the way I loved her, it was just for her.

The tender moment ended, when we heard Rosalie and Alice coming towards the door. We stayed in our exact positions, and waited for them. Alice entered first, skipping in and sitting on the bed next to Kiba. Rosalie strides in and locks the door, sitting next to me.

"Cant we be alone for more than five minutes without someone bothering us?" I ask them.

"No, don't want Mutt here to get any ideas, especially humping ones." Rose says offhandedly, like were talking about the weather.

I was going to scold her, until I heard Kiba snickering.

"Nice, havent heard that one before. Okay, listen to this. How do you drown a blonde? Put a scratch and sniff sticker at the bottom of a tub. An empty tub." Kiba says, with a smile of ease in place.

Rose puts on a thinking pose, and replies,"Never heard that one before, nice one cunt licker." Ugh. They had recently started calling each other nasty names to see if they got a reaction. Usually though, they just got a reaction out of me.

"Why of course, Lolli-Licker."

"Wet-Sponge"

"Knife-Swallower"

"Butt-licker"

"Pinky-Dinky"

"Really?"

"I ran out of stuff."

With that, they stop and we all giggle. Pervs.

"I would love to continue this conversation, but why are you here again?" I ask, eritated at their antics.

"I wanted to make sure no early mating occurred. Just in case you were quiet. Or you left, cause your screamers." Rose says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"NO! Sicko! Why would you think that?!" I ask frantically, wondering a lot lately.

"Well, you are young, and mated, and alone, and in love, and at that age. So..." Alice says suddestingly.

"Are you trying to get us weirded out, or horny?" KIba suddenly asks.

Alice jumps and answers, not wanting Rose to say anything."Weirded out!"

Well..." Came from Rose, that sicko.

"What? I was curious what she does in the land of horns? Can you blame me?" Rosalie says, noticing the look on my face.

"Yes, I can, now go away. We aren't doing anything, so calm down."

"Fine, but we will be listening!" Rose yells as she and Alice leave.

"Jeeze, why can't they leave me alone. Its not like we were going to do something in a house full of super hearing vampires."

"well.."

"NO."

"Alright...Whatcha wanna do now?"

"YOU" Was the shout of Emmet from down stairs.

"UGH!"

We laugh for a bit, then go back downstairs to watch tv.

Kiba gets a text, and stands up.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." She kisses my cheek, and walks into the forest quickly. Odd, she seemed nervous, and hurried. Like she was hiding something.

"Maybe she was." Dad said, coming over to sit next to me.

"I don't like her. What she thinks of doing to you is disturbing. I do not like her mind." He says again.

"DAD! Stay OUT of Kiba's mind. She would not hurt me, so get it through your marble head." I say to him.

"She does not just think of you though, that's what's got me worried." He says and walks off.

Kiba would not cheat on me. Would she?


End file.
